


Empathy

by talesofthelovelorn



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelovelorn/pseuds/talesofthelovelorn
Summary: Basically 700 words of Minho being overwhelmed and Taemin helping him out.





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes so I’ve been a bit overwhelmed recently and just wrote this small drabble as a kinda therapeutic thing for me.

Minho’s eyes were closed as he took several deep breaths. He was lying on his side, curled up in the soft grass as rain fell steadily around him, not one drop touching him beneath his shelter of trees. His breathing evened out and for a few short moments he was at peace. That is, until the door to his room opened. He was no longer in a sunny field but a dimly lit dorm room snuggled underneath his blankets.

“We have a schedule in 2 hours” Jinki stated before giving Minho a gentle, understanding smile and backing out of the room.

Minho took another half an hour staring blankly at the wall in his room before he started mentally preparing himself. He was just drained mentally and emotionally and that lead to the physical too. He was constantly checking up on everyone: Kibum with his drama, Jonghyun and his concert series, Taemin with his first solo tour coming up, Jinki and his drama announcement too. Even the recent trip to the Maldives had been work and Minho found it difficult to eat or sleep without thinking of the others. He didn’t mind of course, they were his family, but when their fears, stress and sadness became his own Minho found himself overwhelmed. He found it difficult to imagine himself getting out of bed today let alone completing a day full of schedules.

Interrupting his thoughts, Jonghyun walked through the door. Out of all the members he knew what it was like to be overcome with emotions sometimes. The older gently sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Minho’s shoulders. 

“I’ll leave you alone if you don’t want to talk but…it just makes me sad to see you feeling like this”

Minho had to overwrite his instincts to protect the other’s feelings and assure Jonghyun that’s everything fine like he normally would. He couldn’t stand the image of the older being upset, and even worse because of him however, he really couldn’t find it in him to even open his mouth and say anything. He knew as much as he wanted to he just couldn’t take the burden of someone else’s feelings today. 

Seeing the weak smile Minho was sporting, Jonghyun nodded in understanding and slowly left the room with a small “let me know if you need me”.

Minho resumed staring blankly at the wall. He imagined all his thoughts at physical objects, picking them up and placing them on a simple but solid bookshelf to take back later when he was emotionally ready. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door opening and closing again, nor did he feel the dip in the bed as someone sat next to him. He jolted when he felt a hand on the top of his head. The hand gently ghosted over Minho’s hair until it reached his shoulders before it moved back to the top of his head to repeat the process.

“Imagine a veil” 

It was then that Minho realised it was Taemin that was sitting next to him on the bed, both hands now gently stroking the crown of Minho’s head to his shoulders. When he remained staring blankly Taemin continued. 

“I read it on one of those witchy blogs. It’s meant to block out other people’s emotions so you can process your own.”

Minho again didn’t reply but the light sparkle in his eye let Taemin know that he appreciated the gesture, as silly as it may seem. 

And Minho could feel it, the shimmering golden veil that sprouted from the crown of his head to the tops of his shoulders and as he dragged Taemin down to lie next to him he imagined lifting the veil, letting the younger in. Together they lay there Minho sharing in Taemin’s calming presence as a bright golden shimmer protected them from the world. The tenseness in his shoulders didn’t dissipate nor did the clenching of his heart but in that moment for even a second Minho could breathe and feel that today would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you so much! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
